Secret Meetings
by Yui Nightcore
Summary: What if Haruhi had a twin called Ren? But, what if, Ren lured Haruhi to the Host Club? What if Ren already knew Kyoya, and met the parents of a few of the Host Club members? What if, she wasn't the person anyone thought her to be? What if, she knew some of them from when she was a kid?
1. Chapter 1

I stared at the two doors in front of me boredly, ignoring the rush of anticipation I was getting.

"An abandoned music room. Hey, you could study, and I could do my drawings," I said to my twin sister, Haruhi.

My twin and I didn't look a lot like girls. We both had brown hair, though mine looked a bit more like our Dad's natural colour, while Haruhi's was the same as Mom's. Haruhi had cut her hair short because some kid stuck gum in it earlier in the year. Mine was long and flowed down my back when it was loose, but today, like every other day, I had it tied in a ponytail, and completely hidden under my black beanie, so it looked like my hair was short.

Haruhi was quiet short, standing at only five foot one. I was five six, and considered tall for a girl. Haruhi wore glasses, 'cause she was blind as a bat without them. She had big brown eyes when she wore contacts, and looked really pretty without her glasses. It started to depress me how different she looked with them, especially since she lost her contacts, so I wore some fake ones to support her in some way- not that she cared.

We both wore black slacks, a white shirt, and some sneakers, but Haruhi wore a really ugly brown, woollen sweater as well- much to my disappointment. Haruhi was always carrying some sort of textbook around, while I had my sketchbook on hand at all times, with a pencil behind my ear.

"Well, I guess this will be the only place I can study in peace," she mumbled, pushing the door open.

We were blinded by a white light as rose petals floated around us. I could barely make out the silhouettes of a group of guys before us.

"Welcome," they said in unison.  
A pair of red headed twins stood right behind a chair on which a long-legged blonde was sitting, with his legs elegantly crossed. A smaller blonde stood near his feet, and a boy with black hair had his back to us, looking over his shoulder. Another boy with black hair, but with thin rimmed glasses, was standing between him and the twins behind the chair, with his arms crossed.

Haruhi and I flew back against the doors in surprise, finding them closed shut behind us. Haruhi desperately searched for the handle, but her attempts were in vain.

"The Host Club," I whispered, staring at them for a second.

My eyes widened as I spun around, grabbing the handle and yanking the door open.

"Oh wow, their boys," the twins said, looking a bit bored, and annoyed.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe these young men are in the same class as you, aren't they?" the shorter black haired boy with glasses, whom I recognized said, glancing at the twins beside him.

They nodded, turning their heads to look at him in synchronization. Hikaru and Kaoru..? Hitachiin..?

"Yeah, but they're shy. They don't act very sociably, so we don't know much about them," they said, shrugging their shoulders.

Kyoya Ootori smiled, scoffing a bit. A light bulb lit.

"Well that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mr. Honour Student, and Mr. Honour Student."

The twins shrugged to each other again behind him, as the purple-eyed blonde popped up in front.

"What?! You must be the Haruhi and Ren Fujioka! You're the exceptional honour students who we've heard about!" he exclaimed.

Haruhi and I froze. I was half way out the door, while Haruhi was right behind me.

"How did you know our names?" Haruhi stuttered, staring nervously at them over her shoulder.

"Why your infamous. It's not every day that a commoner gets entrance to out academy," Kyoya said, his arms crossed.

Haruhi and I frowned, our lips and eyebrows twitching identically.

"You both must have audacious nerves to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honour student, Mr. Fujioka's," he continued, depressing Haruhi even more.

"Well, uh, eh, t-thank you, I guess," she muttered.

The long-legged blonde wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
"You're welcome! You're both heroes to other poor people, Mr. Fujioka's! You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy," he cried, pushing his hair up with his free hand.

He just annoyed Haruhi, who edged away nervously. I stayed put, hopping they wouldn't notice me. He strolled after her, using his hands to emphasize the points he was making. I had stopped listening, because unfortunately, those red-headed twins had noticed me sneaking out the door. They shut the door in my face, each sneaking an arm around my shoulders.

"And where do you think you're going?" they asked, leading me back to the centre of the room.

Haruhi was still trying to get away from the blonde. She made a break for the door, but the shorter blonde grabbed her by the arm pulling her near an expensive vase. She ended up popping a vein as she shouted at him. The taller blonde started talking about her being gay.

"So openly what?" Haruhi asked, totally confused.

The blonde flicked his chin up with his thumb and finger. "So tell me what type of guys you're into."

He pointed to the tallest guy, who posed stiffly. "Do you like the strong silent type?"

He pointed to the smaller blonde, who hid part of his face behind a stuffed, pink rabbit, and slowly pulled it down, pouting. " The boy lolita?"

He gestured to the red-headed twins, who went back to back, hiding me in the process. "How about the mischievous type?"

Next was the guy with glasses, who smiled somewhat coyly. "Or the cool type?"

"Ah?!" Haruhi stumbled backwards, looking mortified. "I-I, uh, i-it's not like that! I was just looking for a quiet place to study, and for Ren to draw!"

The blonde slid a hand under Haruhi's chin, tilting her head back, making her really uncomfortable.

"Or maybe, you're into a guy like me? What do you say?"

He rubbed under her chin, making her squeal and back away, stumbling into the same vase as earlier, and knocking it over. She gasped and spun around, trying in vain to catch it. She began to panic as it shattered on the floor.

I sighed, frowning. "Why do I get the feeling I'm going to be dragged into all this?"

"Ah," Kaoru began as they both appeared behind Haurhi.

"We were going to feature that Renaissance vase in our upcoming school auction," Hikaru said.

"Oh now you've done it commoner! The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at eight million yen!" Kaoru, as they disappeared again.

Haruhi's face fell completely.

"What?! Eight million yen!" her head hung as she tried to count the thousand of yen she owed on her fingers. "How many thousand yen is that?! How many thousands are in a million?!"

"A thousand, Haruhi," I told her.

She got up, using the stand the vase was on for support, and looked back.

"Uh..I'm gonna have to pay you back.." she said to the twins.

They looked at each other blankly and shrugged. "With what money? You can't even afford the school uniform!"

Kyoya bent down to pick up one of the pieces and one of the twins continued as both he and his twin wrapped their arms around my shoulders.

"What's with that grubby outfit you've got on anyway?" I nodded in agreement with him.

"Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?" the black haired guy said as he stood up, a shard of the vase between his fingers.

Haruhi flinched. The taller blonde that I'm assuming is Tamaki Suoh, Uncle Yazuru's son, sat down in the same red silk lined chair as earlier and crossed his legs dramatically.

"There is a famous saying you may have heard Fujioka," he rested his chin on one hand and pointed at her with the other, "When in Rome you should do as the Romans do," he pointed at me, to which I groaned. I knew it.

"Since you have no money, you can pay with your bodies. That means starting today, you're both the Host Club's Dogs."

I stiffened under the twins' arms, as Haruhi gulped loudly. I knew she was speaking to Mom, but I was more concerned with the debt we had to pay. Unlike Haruhi, I had let go of Mom when she passed away, instead of talking to her in my head. I couldn't bear it.

Haruhi had become a statue by now, so the twins leaned forward, taking me with them of course, the loltia boy poked her, and Tamaki waved his fingers in front of her face. Haruhi fell over, much to their surprise.

While the others focused on Haruhi, I spoke to Kyoya.

"Kyoya, I have the money to pay off the debt, but I need to ask you not to tell anyone about it. Not even Haruhi or Tamaki."

Kyoya was taken aback. He stared at me with wide eyes behind his silver-rimmed glasses. He recovered after a few moments.

"On one condition. You tell me the one thing I can't figure out. Why did you turn down that high school in Paris?"


	2. Chapter 2

The tables were filled with guests coming to see the hosts. The tables were adorned with vases of roses. Violins were playing in the background, and crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling.

Kyoya – they all introduced themselves to Haruhi earlier- was sitting at a table with two girls. His legs were crossed, and his hands were together resting on his knee as he conversed with them.

"Um..Tamaki? What's your favourite song?"

The "Host Club King" was currently sitting on a crimson silk couch with a "Lady" on either side. One arm was folded on the top of the couch, while the other rested on one of his knees.

"The one that reminds me of you, of course," he replied without hesitation.

 _Haruhi, please hurry up._

"I baked you a cake today, would you like to taste it?" another asked, and indeed, she had made him a cake.

It looked like a lemon tart, served with a side of cream and topped with a mint leaf. All done by me, of course. She had brought the cake, given it to Tamaki, who gave it to me to serve and to make them fresh tea.

He grabbed her chin and gazed into her eyes. "Only if you'll feed it to me, Darling."

Her cheeks turned bright pink as she began to fantasize about him, wiggling about on the couch. "Oh wow! You're so dreamy!"

The girl to his left, who I assumed was possessive, spoke next as she placed her tea cup on the table.

"May I have a word with you, Tamaki?"

Tamaki glanced at her in surprise over his shoulder. "I recently heard the host club is keeping not one, but two little kittens without pedigrees."

He sat straight in the couch and laughed a little nervously. "I don't know if I'd call them that. But we are keeping a second, so it's not just Ren."  
At that moment, of all of them, Haruhi walked in, a brown paper bag in her arms.  
"Speak of the devil!" He waved nonchalantly at her. "Thanks for doing the shopping, little piglet. Did you get everything on our list?"

"What..? Piglet..?" Haruhi asked, lost, and looking to me for help.

I shrugged. "Just roll with it."

She nodded and walked over to him, handing him the coffee he asked for.

"Hey, wait a minute. What is this?" he asked, holding the box of instant coffee.

"It's coffee," I said, strolling over to stand beside Haruhi.

The possessive guest was sipping her tea, completely ignoring us, while the others stared in curiosity.

"I've never seen this brand before. Is this the kind that's already ground?" Haruhi and I shared a look.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It's instant coffee," I finished, raising an eyebrow.

"It's instant?" the two girls on the opposite chair repeated, leaning to the side.

Tamaki observed the jar with his eyes wide.

"Woah! I've heard of this! It's commoners coffee, you just add hot water!" he cried.

More girls appeared behind those across from us, as well as around Haruhi and I. The twins came as well as Kyoya, and they wrapped an arm around my shoulder. Again.

"I didn't know there was such a thing," the girl on the left said, slouching forward a bit.

"So it's true then- Poor people don't even have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans," the one on the right said, slouching forward as well, before they both sat back.

The crowd of girls behind them nodded and hummed in agreement.

"Commoners are pretty smart," Kyoya said, arms crossed, and peering at the bottle over Tamaki's shoulder.

"A hundred grams for three hundred yen!" Hikaru cried, reading the label.

He and Kaoru were standing right behind Tamaki, with me between them. The five of us – Kyoya and Haruhi included- were surrounded by a bunch of girls.

"That's a lot less than we normally pay," Kaoru said.

Haruhi huffed, getting annoyed. "Don't sulk, Haruhi."

She glared at me. "I'm not."

She turned back to Tamaki. "I'll go back and get something else! Excuse me for not getting guys expensive coffee."

Tamaki waved her off, his eyes never leaving the jar. "No I'll keep it!"

Everyone -exluding Kyoya, the possessive "young lady", Haruhi and I- gasped in surprise at his statement as he stood.

"I'm going to give it a try." Even bigger gasps, even Kyoya gave some sort of a inquisitive hum that time.

"I will drink this coffee!" Tamaki announced boldly, lifting the jar into the air, his other hand on his hip.

Everyone began to clap. The twins did too, so I finally got released. I backed away slowly, stopped by Tamaki's next words.

"Alright Ren, Haruhi, get over here and make some of this commoners coffee!" I groaned in frustration as Haruhi eyed the moving group dejectedly. Our eyes met and I knew we were thinking the same thing.

I hate all these damn rich people.

"Oh Tamaki!" Princess Possessive began in a fake laugh, setting her cup down. "Now you're taking the joke too far. Your pallet won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because he bought it." Haruhi hah'ed in confusion, as I glared at the girl with long red hair.

She turned around and beamed at Haruhi and I. "I'm sorry. I was talking to myself."

"Umm..." Haruhi stared surprisingly at the girl, lost for words.

I'd started making my way over to Tamaki at that stage, fed up with that woman.

"Haruhi!" he called from a long brown table on the other side of the room.

Haruhi's face fell. "I'm comin', I'm comin'."

She put a spoonful of coffee into each cup and I followed behind her, pouring hot water in.

"There," I said, as I offered the tray of tea cups, filled with coffee, to people.

"Let the tasting begin!" Tamaki said charmingly, roses blooming behind his head.

The girls stared at those with cups, all slightly afraid.

"I'm a little scared to drink this stuff," one with dark hair said, holding the cup slightly away from her face.

"I'm afraid that if I drink this, my father will yell at me," a brunette said, staring into the cup.

Tamaki, as usual, popped up in front of her, a finger under her chin, tilting her head up. He had an arm around her waist to support her body, which he was holding.

"What if I let you drink it from my mouth?" he whispered huskily, their faces centimetres apart.

"W-well then I would drink it..." she stuttered, eyes wide and face red.  
All the girls began to scream, eyes filled with hearts.

"This is ridiculous," I mumbled, sauntering away with my hands in my pockets.

I passed the twins, and heard Hikaru telling a story about one of Kaoru's nightmares. He was laughing a bit as he said it, with his right leg bent on his chair. I leaned against the wall behind his chair as he continued to embarrass Kaoru.

"So he had this nightmare that made him bolt up right out of bed," he chuckled, eyes closed.

Kaoru slammed his hands on the table, his cheeks pink.

"Hikaru! Don't tell them that story!" he whined, slouching in his seat and looking away. "I asked you not to tell anyone that! Why are you so mean to me?" Tears began to fall from his eyes as he finished.

Hikaru stared at his brother wide-eyed. "I'm sorry, Kaoru."

The girls held each other as Hikaru grabbed Kaoru by the chin and forced him to look at him. Their noses were a hair's breath apart.

"But you were so adorable that I had to tell them. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I forgive you," Kaoru whispered, staring into his brother's eyes.

The girls screamed in excitement.

"Ahh! I've never seen brotherly love quiet like that!"

Haruhi stopped beside with, the tray with the empty tea cups in her hands. "What are they so excited about? I just don't get it."

I sighed, shaking my head. "I don't think we'll ever understand."

I helped her bring the cups to the kitchen to wash, just as Mori and Honey walked in. I returned to see Honey sitting on the couch, yawning and rubbing his eyes. The girls were screaming at him.

"So cute!" I rolled my eyes and leaned on the top of the chair behind Mori's head.

He was probably the only one I liked at the moment. I could see Haruhi staring at Honey from a bit away, and met her eyes. Kyoya appeared beside Haruhi, a black notebook in hand. I strolled over to them, my hands in my pocket. Honey came up behind my, and leapt on my back.

"Hey Ren-chan! Do you want to have some cake with me?" he asked, a bright smile on his face.

"Cake? Sure, I love cake," I said, giving him a small smile. His smiled widened.

"Me too!" he cried, leaping off me and diving at Haruhi, spinning her around.

"Haru-chan!" he sang as he spun her around, "Hey, Haru-chan! Do you want to go have some cake with me and Ren-chan?"

Haruhi's head spun around as she recovered from her dizzy spell. "I'm not that into cake."

"Ok! Then how would you like to hold my bunny, Usa-chan?"

"I'm not into bunnies," Haruhi said, making tears well up in Honey's eyes.

He raised the pink bunny to her face. "Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?"

Haruhi stopped and stared at the bunny for a minute. She leaned forwards and smiled.

"I guess he is kinda cute, hah?" Honey lowered the bunny as his eyes widened.

I came up behind him as a light bulb lit. He gave the bunny to Haruhi and grabbed my hand, leading me back to the table.  
"Take good care of him, ok?" he shouted as we walked away.

He sat me down in between two girls, and grabbed two plates with a slice of cake on each of them. He sat on my lap and handed me one.

"Thank you, Honey-senpai." He beamed at me.

"You're welcome!" he said, before we both stated on our cake, earning adoring sighs from the girls.

I could see Kyoya talking to Haruhi about something as Honey began to speak to the girls. Tamaki appeared behind her and blew on her ear, making her gasp and run away. She began panting, doubled over before he spoke to him. I could hear her begin to go on about the "all that matters is what's on the inside" speech and cringed. Every time I tried to dress her better, she always used that same speech. I began to snicker as Tamaki called himself blessed.

Honey turned around and looked at me, curious. "What's so funny, Ren-chan?"

I smiled at him, shrugging at Tamaki an Haruhi. "Your King and Haruhi are really funny."

The whole group glanced over, and we watched as Haruhi was deep in thought, and Tamaki raving on about something. The twins began to walk by, but saw me with Honey. They picked Honey off my lap and then tugged me up. With an arm around my shoulder, they led me over to Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Huh! I got it! Obnoxious!" she exclaimed, smacking a fist into her palm.

Tamaki paled and hid in a corner. A cold wind blew rose petals around him. Haruhi stood behind him, Usa-chan still in her arms.

"Uh, I'm sorry, Tamaki-senpai..." Haruhi mumbled.

The twins laughed as they brought me over. They rested an arm on my shoulders.

"You're a hero, Haruhi!" Hikaru laughed.

Haruhi rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Senpai. But you're lesson did strike a small cord with me."

Tamaki stood up slowly, his head hanging low. He spun around, beaming again.

"It did?! Let me teach you more, my friend." This is _her_ son..? Seriously?

"Well he got over that quick," I said to myself more than the twin

"Boss?" Kaoru said, tilting his head to the side.

"Call me King!" Tamaki siad, his fingers twitching.

"You can teach both of them all the basics of hosting," Kaoru continued.

"But their not going to get very far with the ladies if they don't look the part you know," Hikaru finished, turning to face Haruhi, and slowly pulling her glasses off. "Their not exactly host club material, but maybe if we took off their glasses, it'll help."

Hikaru looked sceptically at Haruhi when he opened his eyes. His eyes widened in realisation as Haruhi began to whine.

"Hey! I need those! I used to have contacts but I lost them on the first day of school!"

The twins stared at her, as the others came over to see. Tamaki thundered up and pushed the twins aside. He stared at her before they all turned to me. I pulled my glasses off.

"I don't need the glasses, but I got fake ones to make Haruhi feel better when those contacts were lost." They all stared at me, eyes even wider. The twins ran up to me and shook me by the shoulders.

"Never wear them again!" they shouted, taking the glasses from me and throwing them in the bin.

Tamaki lowered his head and snapped his fingers. "Hikaru! Kaoru!"

The boys slid up behind him, saluting. "Got it!"

Hikaru grabbed my by the hand and dragged me away, while Kaoru did the same to Haruhi. The brought us through a set of white double doors.

I could hear Tamaki shouting at the others from the other room. I heard him tell Honey to eat cake.

I groaned. "I want cake..."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "You've had enough for today, Ren. You don't need any more."

Hikaru and Kaoru had put us behind four curtains in a changing room of sorts, and left.

"Here! Change into these uniforms!" they demanded, holding a uniform out to each of us as they came back in.

"But why?!" Haruhi asked, backing up to the wall.

The twins lunged. "Don't ask questions!"

I leapt in front of Haruhi and glared at the twins. "Stop right there!"

They stopped right in front of me.

"If you want us to change, get out!" I kicked them out. They hopped on one leg and looked at each other, as two more light bulbs lit.

I grabbed the uniforms from the floor and dusted them off, handing one to Haruhi. We changed as quickly as possible, before a hair dresser came in.

She handed Haruhi contacts that she said Mori gave her for her. She did Haruhi first, and Haruhi obliged. But when it was my turn, I ran out of the changing room, without my blazer, and holding onto my beanie tightly.

"No way!" I shouted, at the woman with a scissors, who was yelling at me to come back.

I sprinted past the twins, who began to make chase, and Honey and Mori. Mori was the fastest, and managed to grab me. He carried me horizontally, lying on his hip, as another light bulb went off.  
"Let me go! Mori! Please! What did I ever do to you?!" I shouted, as I squirmed in his grasp.

He wordlessly carried me back to the changing room, where the host club had gathered outside.

"Hey Senpai?" I heard Haruhi call to Tamaki, as the evil hair dresser began tugging on my hat.

"Are you finished changing yet?" he said, as she pulled back the curtain.

The stood shocked.

"Is it really okay for us to keep these uniforms?" Haruhi asked, looking innocent.

Tamaki began to cry at how good she looked. "You're as pretty as a girl! Adorable!"  
"Haru-chan you look so cute!" Honey cried.

If we had of known that's how you really look, we would have helped you out sooner," the twins confessed.

"Who knows. Maybe he'll even draw in some customers," Kyoya said.

Typical. Always thinking about the income.

"You know! That's just what I was thinking!" Tamaki said, popping up in front of Haruhi.

"Let me take of the damn hat!" the hairdresser screeched, trying to pull it off, and attracting everyone's attention.

The twins stood in front of me, leaning down until their faces were level with mine, and their hands on their hips.  
"Why won't you take your hat off?" they asked, giving me the same look _she'd_ given me that day.

I looked away, heat rising to my cheeks.

Next thing I know, my head is feeling strangely bare, and everyone's staring. My eyes widened, and I stood, racing out the door. I bolted past everyone who gawked, out through the doors to Music Room 3, and straight to the one room they wouldn't look for me. I opened the door, and slipped in, closing it quietly behind me.

"Speak of the devil! Hello, Ren!"

I looked up only to meet a pair of hazel eyes, and a a pair of black eyes. I bowed politely, and pulled my hair from it's ponytail to fix it after hours under a hat.

"Uncle Yazuru, Uncle Yoshio. It's been a while, I'm sorry," I apologized, giving them a small smile.

Yazuru Suoh gave a heart laugh as he brushed a strand of hair from his eyes.

"It's no problem, Ren! We were just talking about you actually," he said, giving Yoshio Ootori a glance.

I looked at the head of the Ootori Group. His jaw was set tightly, and his eyes were cold and hard behind his glasses.

"I trust Kyoya told you, Uncle Yazuru. About Paris," I said, my eyes now on the father of the king of the host club.

He nodded, now looking somewhat solemn and guilty.

"He did. I'm very grateful to you, Ren. It can't be easy giving up such an opportunity."

I took a deep breath and smiled reassuringly at him.

"I'm perfectly happy here at the academy, and it's nice to see my sister make a few friends. Maybe she would've without me, but I'm glad to see her getting to know some people."

Both men nodded in understanding, Uncle Yazuru smiling sadly.

"You've always been a good girl, Ren," he murmured, even though both Uncle Yoshio and I heard, we didn't comment.

"Do you have any updates, Ren?" Uncle Yoshio asked, changing the subject.

She nodded at him. "I believe, even though Tamaki acts so bubbly, something's nagging him inside, Hikaru and Kaoru keep people at arm's length because they believe everyone in the world are idiots, and Kyoya _seems_ to only be interested in the income of the Host Club, but he does have either ulterior motives, or owe Tamaki something."

Uncle Yazuru and Yoshio both went quiet, eyes slightly widened. Uncle Yoshio fixed his glasses, clearing his throat while he did so.

"You observed that in how much time, Ren?" he inquired, an inquisitive brow raised.

I glanced at the Roman Numeral clock on the wall, and did the math.

"About three hours, Uncle." He nodded to himself.

"Thank you, Ren. I will speak to you more about this later, when your classes for the day are finished," Uncle Yazuru said, and I nodded to him in understanding.

I made my way to the door, and opened it.

"Oh, and Ren?" I turned to face the two men I considered Uncle's.

"Yes, Unlce Yazuru?" He gave me one of his heart lifting smirks. He reached into one of the drawers of his desk and got up. He pulled out a big white envelope.

"Here. _She_ sent it for you." I took I from him and slid open the top, peering in. My heart stopped. My head snapped up as I stared at Uncle Yazuru in disbelief.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here. _She_ sent it for you." I took I from him and slid open the top, peering in. My heart stopped. My head snapped up as I stared at Uncle Yazuru in disbelief.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I shouted, running up to him and giving him a big hug.

He laughed and returned the embrace.

"You know, I think I should become the bearer of good news more often!" he chuckled.

I pulled away and grinned. I faced Uncle Yoshiro and gave him a peck on the cheek, before waving goodbye and leaving.

I leaned against the wall and slid to my knees, clutching the envelope tightly to my chest. Giggles began to pour out. I couldn't help it. I opened the envelope again, and pulled out the contents.

It was a long, sleeveless black dress, with a deep back v-neck neckline, and a beaded swirl midriff. It had white lace cap shoulders, and a dropped silhouette. It came with an onyx pendant attached to a white gold chain, and a pair of white strappy platform heels.

A smaller envelope fell onto my lap. Folding the dress back up and I placed neatly into the bigger envelope again. I picked up the small envelope. My name was written in a familiar handwriting. I tugged out a blue letter, and read it.

 _My Ren,_

 _I hope I did your design justice. I'm sorry it took so long, but it was such a challenge, because you had perfection drawn on a piece of paper!_

 _I hope you're enjoying the Academy. Anne and I miss you here in Paris. We miss our boys as well. I hope they're behaving._

 _I showed Anne your drawings, and she loved them. I showed my husband as well, and he was delighted with them._

 _You must send us a picture of you in your dress! I bet you'll look just like a doll! I'm afraid I couldn't put any earrings in without damaging the dress, so next time I'm home, I'll give them to you in person. _

_By the way! I need more designs! I've made everything you've sent, and I put them on the catwalk a few days ago, and they want more! You better get started, Missie! I'm back home on June 08 for a few days, so be sure to call over then!_

 _I can't wait to see you, Baby Doll!_

 _Lots of love,_

 _Auntie Yuzuha xxx_

"Hey! There you are, Ren! Why'd you run off like that?!" I looked up and saw Haruhi running towards me, Kyoya strolling not far behind her.

"I was afraid of what they'd think of my hair, Haruhi, seeing as it was a mess from being under the hat," I said, shoving the letter into the bigger envelope and meeting Kyoya's eyes.

He nodded in understanding and offered me a hand up. "Thank you, Kyoya."

I took it and he helped me up, pulling me into his chest. I rested my forehead on his shoulder as he discreetly took the envelope.

"You're welcome, Ren," he said as we pulled apart.

I avoided Haruhi and the others in the Host Club as much as I could, but unfortunately, the twins asked the teacher to make me and Haruhi switch seats because I was taller and they couldn't see over my head. So, I got moved between the twins for classes.  
After classes, they followed me the whole way to Uncle Yazuru's office, and pestered me with questions the whole time.

When we got to Uncle's door, Kyoya was leaning on the wall waiting for me with the envelope. He noticed the twins behind me and raised an eyebrow.

"They followed me," I blurted before he could say a word.

He nodded, and ushered me inside, shutting the door behind us.

"Ah! Ren, Kyoya, please sit down," Uncle Yazuru said as he rested his chin on his entwined fingers.

Kyoya and I sat side by side, legs crossed and waited for Uncle to speak. Which he soon did.

I arched my back as I walked. It was late evening, and I was walking down the school corridors with Kyoya. We'd just finished speaking with Uncle Yazuru, and I was ready for bed. We stopped by the Music Room to get our stuff, only to see everyone else waiting for us there. Even Haruhi was there.

We stopped just inside the door. I had the envelope grasped tightly in my right hand, which hung by my hip.

"Can we help you?" Kyoya asked, as cool and collected as ever.

The twins crossed their arms, and went back to back. Honey was pouting in front of a stoic Mori. Haruhi was standing beside Tamaki, both frowning.

"We'd want to know what's going on," the twins demanded, glaring daggers at the us.

I sighed and let my hair down, something Haruhi knows I only do when I'm was tired or stressed. Haruhi watched as I ran a hand through my long, brown hair.

"I'm sorry, but we can't tell you that," I said, passing the group, my face blank.

I grabbed both my and Kyoya's stuff and walked back over to him.

"We're sorry, both we've things to do," I claimed, taking Kyoya's hand and heading to the door with him.

I stopped at the door as Kyoya kept it open for me, and glanced over my shoulder at Haruhi.

"Tell Dad, I said goodnight, and that I won't be coming home tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this chapter's short!**

 **The next one will hopefully be longer!**

 **Thank you to all the lovely people that have reviewed, followed, or favourited!**

 **Love you!**

 **Sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I strolled down the halls of Ouran Academy, dreading my classes. No doubt Haruhi was going to kill me. I popped my head in the doorway of the classroom. The twins were there, but Haruhi wasn't.

I let out the breath I didn't realise I was holding, and made my way in. The twins were staring at me the whole time. The minute I was seated in my chair, I was bombarded with questions.

"Where did you go?"

"What was in the envelope?"  
"What's going on with you and Kyoya-senpai?"

"Where did you stay last night?"  
"What were you talking to Chairman Suoh about with Kyoya-senpai?"

Etc.

I pulled out my sketchbook, and began flicking through the drawings I did last night. I'd stayed at the Ootori Mansion, despite telling Kyoya that I'd be fine with a hotel. Fuyumi was there last night, and she wanted to see me after so long. We'd spent the entire evening talking. I'd decided to start drawing when she'd left, so I was up till the early hours of this morning.

The twins ceased their questions, and instead began to watch me as I checked some of the designs. I drawn four dresses, six outfits, three swimsuits, and two bikinis.

The boys got out of their seats and began to hover over my shoulder.

"Wow," Kaoru began, hands in his pockets, as he looked surprised.

"These are really good," Hikaru continued, looking astounded.

"Have you thought about selling them? We're sure our mother would love them," they finished, looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

I shook my head and gave them a frown. I opened a fresh page and pulled my pencil from behind my ear. I began to draw a top hat.

"They're not good enough. That's why I went into the Chairman's office yesterday, to see if I could stay as an honours student here for my art. The envelope was a form saying that he'd let me stay, but that I needed to up my game a bit," I muttered, getting engrossed I my work.

It was a white lie, but it worked, because they went back to their desks.

"Chairman must expect a lot from you," they said, just as an infuriated Haruhi walked in.

"Ren Haruka Ryo Fujioka!" she hissed, stalking towards me.

She dropped her bag on her desk with a loud thud that earned the attention of the entire classroom.

"Where were you last night? Do you know how worried we were?" she said, her voice toning down a bit.

I sighed and stood up, walking over to her. I was going to have to pull some sort of trick to make everyone brush off her actions, because Kyoya would kill me if we started getting less customers due to Haurhi's rampage.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into my chest. I placed a hand behind her head and stroked her hair with my thumb.

"I'm sorry, Haru. It's just.. Kyoya-senpai wanted me to come over to talk about the Club," I whispered, but loud enough for the entire room to hear.

Haruhi wrapped her arms around my torso, burying her head in my shoulder. She didn't know it, but she was actually playing along with my cover-up.

"That doesn't mean you leave me all alone at home. Dad was working late last night, and you knew that," she said, looking up at me, slightly teary-eyed.

I grasped her chin between my fingers, and rested my forehead against hers. "I'm sorry, Haru. I forgot. Will you...forgive me?"

I closed my eyes and tightened my grip on her waist. Her grip on my blazer slackened. My eyes fluttered open and met Haruhi's chocolate orbs.

She nodded and closed her eyes again. "I forgive you, Ren."

I pulled her in for one last hug, before the girls began to scream. Blood trickled from the noses of a few, while others passed out. The twins began to clap behind us, as all the other boys in the class stood shocked.

I let go of Haruhi and sat back down on my chair,

The twins stared at me, impressed.

"That was pretty good for amateurs," they said, glancing from me to Haruhi, who's head was buried in a book.

"You try work with Haruhi, oblivious, and on a rampage," I said, leaning back on my chair.

They shared a look.

"You mean," Hikaru began, eyes wide.

"That was," Kaoru continued, eyes just as big.

I nodded. "That was done on the spot, as well as a one man show."

* * *

 **The next chapter should be up in the next week or two!**

 **Love you all!**

 **Yui xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya!**

 **Sorry for having such a late update, but I had things on!**

 **Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammatical mistakes!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I stormed down the corridor, my eyebrows furrowed. My hands were in my pockets, and my shoulders were hunched. I was scowling, and making a lot of people uncomfortable with the death glare I gave them if they made eye contact. I reached her destination, quickly opening the door to Music Room 3 and shutting it behind myself. A dark cloud hovered over my head as I passed the other hosts, paying no heed to Tamaki, who was whining about me being late. My sights were set on a particular red-head, that was sitting with my sister.

I glowered at the smug princess, who was making my Haruhi's high school days horrible. That's when she did it. The possessive Princess Akihikyo pulled Haruhi onto of herself as she kicked the table away, making it look like Haruhi attacked her.

I was the first there, picking a vase from a table as I passed, and dumping it on the princess' head. The girl stared at me in shock.  
"Y-y-you!" she stuttered almost shrieking at the end.  
I shot daggers into her head, my fists shaking with fury.  
"Do you know what I would do to you if this wasn't a "prestigious academy" ?! You'd be out the window and into the fountain of the pond! Ring a bell?!" I snapped, trying to restrain herself from doing serious damage to the girl.  
I would've seriously done some damage if this wasn't Uncle's school.  
Haruhi and I had been getting ready to go home, when Haruhi couldn't find her bag. We'd passed a window when we'd finally spotted it, in the pond that the fountain water ran into. It took Haruhi about half an hour to calm me down.  
The girl paled, eyes wide. I helped Haruhi up, pulling her into my chest, and wrapping myr arms around her waist protectively.  
"You ever, do anything to Haruhi again, and I won't hesitate to take down your family's entire business," I warned, giving the girl one last glare.  
I turned my attention to Haruhi, almost crying as I held my twin's face in my hands and placed our foreheads together.  
"Haruhi, are you okay?" I breathed, my eyes never leaving the brunette's.  
Haruhi nodded, blushing slightly at the attention.  
"I'm fine, Ren. Really," she assured me, gently pushing me away.  
I let go, feeling a weight off my chest. I sighed heavily, finally realising there was other people there. I looked around, feeling bad for having caused them all trouble. I let out a lighter sigh, but got to my knees. I lowered my head, my bangs hiding my eyes.  
"I'm sorry everyone. I tend to go over board if Haruhi's involved. I'd die if anything ever happened to her," I apologised, bowing slightly.  
Someone's shoes appeared before me. I kept my head down, already knowing who it was.  
"I'm sorry for causing you and the club trouble, Kyoya," I said, ignoring the heat that rose to my cheeks.  
A hand landed on my head. I looked up in surprise. A small smile graced my lips as I took the hand that Kaoru offered, and stood up.  
"Just don't do it again," Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up his nose and folding his arms.  
He stood not too far behind Kaoru.  
"Of course, Kyo," I said, smiling at him.  
I turned around and stalked over to Honey and Mori's couches. The two hadn't arrived yet, because Mori had kendo again. They'd stopped by my Art room -all art honor stuents (Me being the only one) get their own rooms to work in- and told me they'd be late to the club.

I leaned on the back of the couch behind one of the girls. They looked at me, blushes spreading across their cheeks. I grinned cheekily, my teeth showing. Their eyes widened before they all simultaneously looked away.  
I chuckled to herself. One of them looked back at me again, her cheeks bright red.  
"Ren-chan, are you a host as well now?" she asked, stirring curiosity in the others.  
I nodded, smiling at them all. "Mm. Haruhi and I joined the club yesterday. Tamaki's trying to teach us things, but I find learning boring," I said, beginning to realise I was a bit like a delinquent.  
I shook my head, riding it of those thoughts, and turned my attention back to the girls. I beamed.  
"Do you come here everyday? You must really love Honey and Mori-kun," she said, scheming to wrap them around my little finger.  
They nodded, smiling sheepishly.  
"Honey-sempai's so cute!" one of them squealed, clamping her hands over her mouth once she'd realised she fangirled.  
I laughed, throwing her head back. I kept laughing for a few minutes, stopping with tears in my eyes.  
"Don't worry," I started, "Everyone knows how cute he is. He is the boy Lolita. Mori-senpai is pretty quiet for someone that's supposed to be wild."  
A big hand landed on my head, making my own cheeks darken. I cast a glance over my shoulder, spotting Mori, sporting a sleepy Honey, and standing behind me.

I smiled at them, standing and opening my arms for the blonde haired senior. He seemed to wake up then, grinning and leaping into them. We spun around the room, laughing like fools.  
Honey and Mori were the only two I really liked. The twins were ok, but I was just keeping an eye on them, or so I told herself. I'd started distancing myself from them since yesterday, after they kept clinging to me.I couldn't figure out why, and just put it down as them rying to annoy me.  
"Let's eat cake!" Honey cried as we stopped, and darted to the couches.  
Mori was already sitting down on one of the couches, between two of his guests. Haruhi came over with a tray just as I sat down between Honey's customers, the cheerful senior hoping onto my lap.  
Haruhi took plates of cake from the cart, giving one each to the two with sweet tooths, and placing the rest on the table. She set some porcelain tea cups down on the table as well, setting them on their matching saucers. She left a tea pot that matched the cups on the table as well before leaving, heading towards her own customer, a brunette who was staring at her green cup, smiling sadly.  
Honey and I took a chunk out of our cake at the same time, humming in satisfaction.  
"Mmhmm! I love cake!" Honey exclaimed, beaming with his eyes closed and flowers twirling around him.  
The girls sighed, hearts in their eyes. I grinned at Mori over Honey's head, trying and fortunately succeeding, not to snigger.  
Honey was just too cute sometimes.  
The dark-haired senior smiled slightly at me, understanding my amusement.  
"Me too, Honey-senpai," I agreed, nodding while I put my plate on the table and reached for my tea cup, taking a small sip from it.  
I set it back down carefully, my eyes drifting to the twins, who were pulling their brotherly love thingy again.  
I had done it earlier with Haruhi, but never again unless an emergency. It was awkward, and hard to pull off with Haruhi. I decided I'd leave it to the experts. It was a bit creepy how well they pulled it off every time, that and I still couldn't understand what the fuss was about.  
I leaned back in the chair, pulling Honey back a bit too. I yawned, wrapping my arms around the senior tightly, resting my chin on his head. I did it subconsciously, seeing as Honey was the same size as the big teddy I slept with back home, and earned myself some sighs and hearts in the eyes of some girls, whether or not they were Honey or Mori's customers.

"Honey-senpai, I'm so tired. You're hair's so soft," I yawned, my eyes clouding over as I turned my head so my cheek was resting on his golden, silky hair.

My eye lids began to become heavy, and I was soon asleep, still holding Honey tightly.

His cheeks turned a shade of pink as Ren pulled him in closer, his head meeting her chest. All the girls squealed, blood beginning to drip from the noses of a few. None of them could resist Ren and Honey, her knew human teddy bear.

Ren was like a rose, she had thorns to protect herself, but if you removed them, she was delicate and beautiful. That's how Honey and Mori saw her, though they'd only just met her. They understod, that she had secrets, but knew that a day would come when she would share them with the club. They just had to be patient.

Ren cuddling Honey was proof that their theory was right.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Review and let me know what you think!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **Yui xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya!**

 **Here's another chapter,**

 **But this one's to honour Zero and Ichiru Kiryuu's Birthday today!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I sauntered down the corridor, dreading the club activities I had to partake in today. Kyoya had told me that we were cosplaying today, but had conveniently forgotten to tell me what as. He had already left when I had finally thought to ask him. I'd been too distracted dreading the thought of having to dress up, that I'd forgotten to ask. I was still kicking herself for letting him do that. He knew I was going to do it and purposely left after telling me.

I sighed, standing outside Music Room 3 with my hands in my pockets. I slowly pushed the door open. I let go of the handle in surprise, my eyes wide. The door clicked shut behind me, but I couldn't have cared less at that moment.

I was standing in a rainforest, with lush plants and wild animals. Bugs were there also, unfortunately? I hate bugs.

I looked forward, finally noticing the boys in the centre. They hadn't noticed me yet, all focused on Haruhi, who was staring ahead, looking annoyed while Tamaki went on and on about something. He was wearing something that resembled a jungle king outfit. It was cream and red, with a gold of gold jewellery.

The others were all topless, the twins wearing matching, blue chequered bottoms with blue headbands and a dangling gold chain hanging down their chests. They held a red and white parasol each.

Honey was wearing yellow bottoms, with a pink floral pattern on the bottom and a purple tie around his waist. A red lei hung around his neck.

Mori wore a grape coloured bottoms, a matching head band, and held a pineapple in his right hand, with an off-yellow sash going diagonally around his torso.

Kyoya wore an olive green bottoms with a thick, gold necklace just below his collarbones.

"I though it was early Spring," I mumbled, quietly walking up behind Tamaki, who was still holding my twin.

"Boo!" I shouted, roughly grabbing Tamaki's shoulders, and shaking him.

He screamed with fright, turning very pale and sprinting away. He hid behind Kyoya. His head popped over the dark-haired second year's shoulder when the twins nearly cried laughing.  
Tamaki started telling them off, calling them sadistic twins. He then started on me. I just ignored him. He ran to his corner of woe, growing some sort of tropical mushroom.

"Ren, you're late," Kyoya said, pulling his black book from thin air and scribbling in it.

I huffed, stuffing my hands back in my pockets. "And I should care why?"

"You've got a debt to pay." I shot daggers at the Ootori, wishing he didn't have that excuse over me, whether or not I had an actual debt.

"I hate you, Kyo," I said, looking away with a scowl.

"No you don't," he said matter of factly, resulting in me glaring at him again.  
He just smirked coyly in response.  
"Ren-chan!" a familiar cry distracted me as a small blonde launched himself at me.

"Honey-senpai!" I exclaimed, hugging him.

We laughed, and just like the day before, started twirling around the room. When we finally stopped, we ended up spinning into Mori's arms. We stopped laughing for a second, caught off guard, before bursting into giggles again. Mori smiled down at us.

Meanwhile, the twins and Tamaki were trying to get Haruhi into a jungle queen outfit to match Tamaki's King outfit.

"Hey! Ren-chan?" I turned back to the small honey-eyed blonde.

"Yeah, Honey-senpai?" He gave me his adorable big eyes as he spoke.

"Are you gonna dress up too?" he said innocently, blinking multiple times at me, flowers blossoming around his adorable face. .

How could I say no to that?

"Of course, Senpai," I said, realising too late what I'd done.

"Great!" he cried, flowers and stars twinkling around him as he smiled.

The twins thundered up behind me, grabbing my arms and dragging me through the forest.

"Lemme go!" I shouted, trying to squirm from their grip.  
They said nothing as they brought me through a gold and amber beaded curtain, and let go of me, Hikaru pulling an outfit from behind his back.

I paled, recognising it immediately. I had designed it.

"I'm not wearing it!" I shrieked, knowing everything about it already.

I made a break for the curtain, but Kaoru grabbed me from behind and kept me in.

"You haven't even seen all of it," he said, almost teasingly.

I could hear the menacing grin in his voice.

He pinned me to the wall, tugging my blazer off as a warning. Hikaru wore an identical grin not too far away, holding the dreaded outfit up. Well, at least it wasn't ugly.

"Stop! Ok! Ok! I'll wear it!" I shouted, shoving Kaoru away and snatching the clothing from Hikaru's hands. "Just get out!"

The bolted out, wearing Cheshire cat grins.

"Stupid Hitachiins," I grumbled, unbuttoning my shirt and taking it off. "They're just like Auntie Yuz."

I slid out of my pants, and slipped my black tank top off. I sighed as I glared at the outfit. I pulled it on, cursing myself for designing something so beautiful, but so revealing.

I stared at myself in the mirror, feeling very self conscious, and within reason too.

It was a pair of navy harem pants with a white sash, an artic blue off shoulder top that finished just below my ribcage and a white gold dog collar embroided with sapphires.

Only a single strip of my chest was covered. My chest was flat, but it was still embarrassing. It didn't end there, the short top revealed the metallic ring I had going through my belly button, and the black key-shaped tattoos that were criss-crossing on the back of my shoulder.

Kyo was not going to be happy.

"Hikaru?!" I shouted, knowing I had thought of _something_ useful for the outfit.

"Yeah?!"

"Where's the shawl that goes with this thing?!" I asked, pulling the curtain back and stepping out, a hand on my hips.

Since my hair was Haruhi short, and had been under my beanie for so long, it was incredibly messy and dishelved, but seemed to add to the outfit.

The twins appeared in front of me grinning and giving me a thumbs up.

I smiled at Honey and Mori as I approached them, their eyes widening at the outfit.  
"Woah! Ren-chan! You look so cool! Doesn't she Takashi?!" Honey exclaimed, staring at me in awe.  
I smiled sheepishly at him, trying to resist giving him a small hug.  
"Thanks, Honey," I said, ruffling his hair instead.  
"Yeah," Mori said, his deep voice rumbling in his chest as he spoke, giving me a small smile.  
My eyes widened as I stared at him for a second. I quickly glanced away, my cheeks burning up.  
"Thanks, Mori-senpai," I said, refusing to look at him.  
"Mori."  
Confused, I looked back at him.  
"What?" I said, my eyebrows furrowing as I tilted my head.  
"Just Mori," he said again, his smile widening the tiniest bit.  
I stared blankly at him for a few moments, dots appearing over my head as I tried to process what he'd said.  
"Oh!" I blurted, suddenly realising what he'd meant. "Ok, Mori. Wow that sounds weird."  
I smiled at him, titling my head. His smile widened, making me grin, eyes closed and showing my teeth. owing my .  
"Ren you look so cute!" a girl said, distracting me with the chorus of sighs.

I beamed at them, doing random posses. One of them was with one had behind my head, the other on my hip, with my left leg bent and my foot beside my ankle. I winked at the group.

"Think so?"

They squealed and swarmed.

I bowed to them, before turning around, eyes landing on two devious red-heads.

I glowered at the twins, who were smirking malevolently.

"Where's the shawl?"

They looked at each other innocently, shrugging their shoulders. "What shawl? We didn't see any shawl."

I groaned, rolling my eyes.

"I explicitly made sure that a shawl was going to be made with this outfit," I said, shooting daggers at the twins.

Silence filled the room as I realised my mistake. Everyone stared at me silently.

"Well done, Ren," Kyoya congratulated me, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Shut it Kyo!"

I strutted away, threw the forest and towards my gaggle of giddy girls. They cheered upon seeing me.

"Ren!"

I smiled and waved at them, tension immediately lifting from my shoulders. Unlike the girls Haru and the guys got, my girls were lax, funny and adored me for reasons other than my looks.

"Heya," I said, standing in front of them and posing.

The laughed at my burst of vanity - I knew I looked good, and no one could deny it.

"I didn't know you had your belly button pierced," Akira said, sounding very surprised as I sat crossed legged on the floor beside them, her bright blue eyes fixed on my flat stomach.

Akira was the daughter of the owner of a major company that worked with importing items. She had curly chestnut brown hair that finished in a bob at her chin. Her eyes were a shimmering azure blue.

I nodded, grinning sheepishly. "Kyo didn't even know."

The girls glanced at each other, wide-eyed. They looked at me with identical smirks, eyes twinkling with an indecipherable emotion.

A shadow stopped light from reaching me. I bristled, looking up.

The light caught the lenses of Kyo's glasses perfectly as he stood above me, face expressionless, and a dark shadow covering most of his face.

"Ah!" I shouted, scrambling and running away from him.

Even with his calm collected strides, he seemed to be on my tail.

"Mori!" I screeched, leaping at the tall, dark-haired host who was always coming to my rescue- or peril if you counted the whole haircut incident.

He caught me, holding up and away from the silently fuming Kyoya, who fixed his glasses and turned away- the mighty shadow king had been defeated.

I sighed in relief, beaming at Mori, who gave me a small smile in return. I patted his shoulder twice and he put me down, ruffling my hair playfully once I was back on the ground.

"Thank you very much, dear Morinozuka," I said, bowing before skipping happily to my group, knowing Kyo had his own guests to attend to, and wouldn't dare come after me now.

"Ren, is that a tattoo on your back?" Yuna asked as I plopped on the floor again.

Yuna had thick, jet black hair that fell around her face, a side fringe covering one of her sharp, emerald green eyes. Her skin, unlike mine or Akira's, was deathly pale, her lips a baby pink.

My head bobbed up and down. "Oui, madame. C'est trés belle, no?"

They stared at me blankly for a moment, not quite knowing what to say. I mentally cursed myself. I was getting a little _too_ comfortable around here.

"Gomen," I said, my cheeks bright red, "I swap languages sometimes. It began happening when I came back from Paris, having to speak French there all the time kinda left an impression on me."

They nodded in understanding.

"What do they mean?" Kotoko asked, always the one to get interested in everything.

Kotoko was short. I mean smaller than Haruhi- tiny. She had big doe eyes, and wavy golden blonde hair. She was a female Honey in some ways.

I shrugged, racking my brain for any good ideas. I got nothing. Except the truth.

"It's a family crest. I thought it was cool when I was in France, and got it done, though I don't know what family it actually belongs too."

A lie. Well, a partially true lie. I suppose it was a white lie too- spoken with part a purpose of not hurting Haru's feelings. She didn't need to know after all.

Yuna raised an eyebrow. She had a good ear for my lies, but she never spoke against them.

She wasn't the only one, unfortunately. I could feel several pairs of eyes boring holes into my tattoo.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please review!**

 **Love,**

 **Yui xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya!**

 **Sorry for the slow update; I had exams over Christmas.**

 **Anyways, love you all and thank you to everyone who followed or favourited since last time!**

 _ **Everything written in Italics is French.**_

 **Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors.**

 **I- unfortunately- don't own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters, but I do own my own characters.**

* * *

I yawned and stretched like a cat as Haru came over with her cart, stacked with fresh cakes and porcelain tea pots, steam rising from the spout.

I stood and, eyes narrowed as I smirked at Tamaki, I hugged Haru, resting my head on her shoulder. Tamaki's face fell and he ran to his corner of woe, poking mushrooms with a stick.

I kept my grin on my face as I let go of Haruhi, bending down low and stealing a few plates full of cake. I set them on the floor in front of me, and was just about to dig in when someone coughed loudly.

Yuna gave me a look, eyebrow raised. I beamed at her, my eyes narrowed as I begrudgingly handed her a plate, a long with everyone else.

"Wow," Haruhi said breathlessly, "I can't get her to share her cake."

Yuna laughed, cutting some of her strawberry cake with her tiny dessert fork.

"Yuna stole her entire stash last time she didn't share," Akira explained, slipping some of her chocolate cake into her mouth.

I scowled, remembering the incident clearly. It was the first time that anyone had dared _touch_ my cake, never mind _take_ _all_ of it.

Haruhi nodded, smiling at Yuna. She approved of Yuna- no surprise there.

" _Which wasn't very nice of her to do,_ " I grumbled, crossing my arms. " _Idiot._ "

Tamaki came up behind me, cuddling me instantly.

" _You poor thing_!" he wailed, tears streaming down his face.  
I patted his hand comfortingly, grimacing at the girls who were all staring at us, eyebrows raised. I shrugged. Quickly beginning to become uncomfortable, I tried wriggling from his grip. It was in vain.

"I'm fine, Tamaki. _Thanks anyway,_ " I said, forcing myself not to growl at him.

He wouldn't budged, bawling harder and babbling about the girls being mean to me- all in French of course- and occasionally calling for the oblivious Kyoya.

I knew for a fact Kyo spoke many languages, but French was not one of them.

"Tamaki!" I snapped, finally loosing my composure and the fine thread of patience I had left.

He ignored me, so I did what I felt necessary- I stood up calmly, and threw him over my back.

Everyone froze in shock as their eyes darted from my fuming form to the wriggling king. He scrambled to his feet, wiping away his tears and calling me a tyrant -in French.

" _Moron,"_ I muttered to myself, rolling my eyes as he twirled towards his guests, winking at some, making them swoon.

How did I know it wouldn't take him long to recover?

"Hey, Ren?" Akira asked, looking at me curiously, her light eyes laced with interest. "What were you guys saying to each other?"

I looked at her, eyebrows furrowed. My chocolate brown eyes widened as I realised what she was on about- no Japanese people spoke French. Well, most didn't.

"Ah...umm...," I stuttered, trying to remember what Tamaki had said to translate it for everyone else in the room.

Once I'd explained, and all questions associated to the conversation were answered. I grinned, giggling a bit. That was, until Yuna swiftly slapped me across the arm. I pouted.

"What was that for?!" I hissed, poking her in the shoulder hard enough to push her back into her wooden chair.

She glowered at me. "You know what."

I crossed my arms, turning my back on her. My eyes met Kyo's. He fixed his glasses, a glare of the light catching them as he smirked menacingly. I shivered, wrapping my arms around my torso and spinning back around.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I blurted, hugging Yuna tightly.

Her body tensed momentarily as she got over her surprise, but she soon hugged me back.

I plunked down on the floor again, crossing my legs Indian style and taking a sip of my tea.

"Earl grey, nice one," I murmured, setting my cup down and inhaling my cake.

I failed to notice the inquisitive glances the girls threw at each other, Yuna's piercing emerald eyes roaming the room until they met a pair of storm silver ones.

She nodded in understanding as they sent her a message to keep quiet.

I turned back to my cake, polishing it off as the girls started talking to each other, occasionally asking for my opinion in some problem that arose in their lives, or some person who's parents recently got divorced, or what dress to wear to the Ouran Fair, which, may I add the fair is months away.

Anyway, they got engrossed enough to get excited and squeal like girls, skipping out of the room after pecking me on the cheek as a reward of being such a good listener.

I rolled my eyes at their antics, a smile creeping onto my face. Those girls cracked me up.

"Are you going to forget about me?" Yuna asked taking a sip from her tea.

I let out a light sigh. "You want answers, huh?"

She nodded, though I already knew the answer. She knew about me being a girl. Actually, she was a bit like a female version of Kyoya, but I was forced to tell her everything after she'd figured out I was a girl. In fact, that was what made us such good friends.

We weren't particularly girly, instead we were loyal and trustworthy.

Unfortunately, Yuna had ways of getting information out of me.

I groaned and pulled myself onto one of the chairs the girls had been occupying.

"What do you want to know first?"

She set her tea cup down, resting her hands on her lap and staring me dead in the eyes- the way your mother does when she's about to tell you something important.

"The tattoo," she stated.

I closed my eyes, slapping a hand over them. "Of course they were first."

Haruhi passed just as I was about to explain, so I beamed at her, stealing to slices of vanilla sponge cake with lavender icing, and waited until she gave us fresh tea and left.

"It's the family crest of the family I lived with in France," I admitted, slipping some cake into my mouth.

Yuna raised an eyebrow. "The Tonnerre?"

I nodded, my torso swinging forward. "Oui Madame."

"Why?" she asked.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm one of them now, making sure everyone in France knew that was essential."

"But they do know you're not biologically related right?" she interrogated, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

I looked away, feeling my cheeks heat up. Yuna growled, low and dark.

"Ren, don't tell me you've fooled most of France," she warned, glowering at me.

"Fine, I won't tell you then," I sulked, pouting as I picked up my plate of cake and sauntered away.

"Ren!" she called, a hidden iciness under the cheerfulness that she used to seem lady like. "Please come back for a moment!"

I froze, looking over my shoulder slightly. She was well and truly going to slaughter me.

I couldn't run, everyone would think I was being rude and Kyo would probably kill me. So, I dejectedly shuffled towards her, slowly perched myself on the chair across from her.

I gulped nervously.

"Have you told Haruhi?" she asked calmly, and I shook my head, lowering it so my bangs hid my eyes.

I was ashamed that I hadn't told my only sister, my other half, that I was no longer hers.

That was two family members gone for my beloved Haru. It was one of the reasons I didn't share the apartment with her and dad.

The day I came home from France, was a day earlier than I'd told Haruhi. I had lied to her, mainly because I needed to speak with dad first and sort out my new residence.

 _I knocked on the door, knowing Haruhi would be out shopping and not there to answer it. Dad had made sure of that._

 _He opened the door, beaming and hugging me tightly._

" _Hey, Dad," I greeted awkwardly, peeling him off me, and walking past him to the living room._

 _I flopped down on the floor as he knelt across from me, undoubtedly waiting for me to start talking._

" _So, I'm moving into the apartment next door, while you and Haruhi live here. Mon pére et ma mére were fine with me living with you both, but it's easier for me not to be living off what you make," I said without looking at him._

 _I didn't need his emotions on mine as well._

" _Ok," he said quietly._

 _I could hear the hurt and regret in his voice._

 _I stood up, brushing myself off and sauntering to the door._

" _I'll see you tomorrow," I said stoically, leaving him there alone._

 _I didn't need him. I didn't need Haruhi. I only needed myself, my family, and Kyoya. That was all I'd ever need. But, Haruhi needed me, and I wanted to be there for her, while I still could._

"You're not a bad sister," Yuna sighed, reading my mind, "Or a bad daughter. You just made tough choices."

I looked at her, overwhelmed with emotion. I hadn't felt so raw in years. I rose from my seat and knelt beside hers. I rested my head on her lap, and her fingers immediately ran through my short hair.

It was soothing, just like how my mother did when I was a child. Just like how Auntie Anne and Auntie Yuz did it. Just how Kyo did it.

I sighed heavily, feeling her other hand begin massaging the back of my ears and neck, rubbing in soothing circles.

"Yuna," Kyo said coming up behind me, his voice the tiniest bit softer than usual, "Ren has guests coming in soon. If you wish to stay during that as well, there'll be a fee to be paid."

I lifted my head from Yuna's lap, standing to face Kyo.

"I'll pay it, but just dock it from me," I said, staring at him blankly.

He nodded, placing a hand on my shoulder as he brushed past, discreetly squeezing it. To everyone else, it looked like a gesture of agreement, but for me, someone who knew Kyo so well, it was his way of comforting me.

I smiled, turning back to Yuna and returning to my previous position. I couldn't care who I had next, as long as Yuna and Kyo were here.

" _Lylia_!" a loud, shrill voice shrieked.

I leapt to my feet, turning around and staring in horror as a girl with flowing blonde hair pounced on me, shimmering forest green eyes squeezed shut. She began strangling me, her arms wrapped tightly around my neck.

" _I missed you so much!"_ she screeched, laughing wildly.

" _ _Oh God__ _Jade!"_ I exclaimed, shoving her off of me. _"What are you doing here_ _?!"_

She let go of me, placing a hand on her chest dramatically, beaming at the ceiling. _"_ _I'm here on vacation and to visit you of course_ _!"_

"Of course you are," I grumbled, unconsciously changing back to Japanese.

She began babbling fluently in French- it was slowly occurring to me that she was basically a female Tamaki-, unaware to the odd stares she got.

Tamaki, who had understood all her crazy talk as well, started joining her – after introducing himself and the rest of the host club of course. He was the perfect gentlemen.

"Blah," I said, sticking my tongue out as they made roses bloom around themselves, effectively wooing the girl who fell in love with any guy that so much as winked at her.

"Hey, Ren," Yuna said softly, tugging the back of my harem pants. "Who's that girl talking to Honey, Mori and the twins?"

I looked back at her, my head thrown back lazily. "That's Jade."

She nodded slowly, her eyes glued to my French best friend. She sat back in her seat, her eyes following Jade everywhere.

" _God, Ren_! _You never told me you had such fun friends_!" Jade exclaimed, prancing back over to me and enveloping me in a hug.

" _Eh, Jade?_ " I asked, my body rigid. " _Let go of me. Now_!"

Jade let go of me, laughing and grasping my hand. She twirled me about, grinning. Her contagious laughter soon had me smiling as well, much to the entire room's surprise. Jade knew she could always get me to smile.

I held her still, trying to stifle my own giggles. She fell forward, knocking us both down. I couldn't hold back my laughter anymore, and broke out in a fit.

Everyone else sweat-dropped, staring at us weirdly.

Kyo coughed loudly, a warning that my childishness shouldn't continue- for his reputation as well as our own.

I stopped laughing, hinting at Jade to as well. She got up, brushing dust off her dress.

I stared at in surprise, blinking a few times. She grinned, twirling and dipping elegantly.

" _That's my dress!"_ I exclaimed, admiring both my own and Auntie Yuz's handy work.

" _Yes it is! It's so pretty, isn't it?"_ she said, giggling as she pivoted.

The dress as maroon, falling around her ankles, with two small spaghetti straps over her shoulders. She had a white and black chequered scarf wrapped loosely around her neck. Her black platform heels clacked on the tiles with every step she took.

Tamaki came bounding over, eyes wide with awe and excitement. _"You made that Ren?!"_

I nodded. " _Yes, Tamaki. Well, I designed it at least_."

He beamed at me, taking my hands and shaking them vigorously. " _Wow! It's_ _beautiful!"_

I felt my cheeks heat up and snatched my hands away.

Jade appeared beside me, a finger placed tightly against her soft pink lips.

" _You look like someone I know_ ," she mumbled, her eyes narrowed inquisitively at Tamaki.

I turned away, casting my head back and distracting myself with watching the twins pull another brotherly love stunt. I could feel both Jade and Tamaki's eyes boring into the side of my head.

" _He's half French. It's typical for some French to have blonde hair_ ," I muttered, stalking away.

Kyoya caught my eye, but I didn't look directly at him. I wasn't in the mood to get a lecture on covering up my secrets right now.

I headed to the kitchen, sliding my fingers over the brass knob.  
" _You're running away again_."

I spun sharply on my heel, eyes wide as the door shut softly.

" _Same old Lylia,_ " a familiar voice said, the smirk evident in his voice. _"Or should I call you Ren?"_

"You're not welcome here," I said coldly in Japanese despite his statement being in French, my hand discreetly slipping underneath the waistband of my pants. "Please leave."

He stepped forwards, a hand casting away some of his ashen bangs. A dark chuckle filled the room.

"That's not very nice, _"_ he taunted, stepping closer to me. " _I came to visit you, dearest Ren_."

I produced a phone from under my waistband, turning so my back was to him and he didn't see it. I quickly dialled Kyo's number, and hid the device again, making a break for the door.

A hand slammed against it, preventing me from exiting the kitchen. I felt the vibrations from my phone ringing end and prayed it was Kyo picking up.

"Ren, Ren, Ren," the voice tutted, "What ever will I do with you? Don't you know how much I've missed you since you left me? _"_

I growled and swatted at his hand, trying to open the door but to no use. It wouldn't budge. I spun on my heel and glared at him, which only caused him to scoff in amusement.

"Where's your precious Ootori now, eh? See, I'm the one who's here for you, not that wretched four eyes," he grumbled as I refused to treat him in anyway nice.

He had always been jealous of how close Kyo and I were. Even as kids.

"Leave. I won't ask you again," I demanded, putting my hands on his chest and giving him a shove backwards.

At that moment, the door behind me burst open, the twins and Tamaki barging inside. They were in their freak-out protective mode, boiling over with fury. They stalked over to him, steam coming out of their ears.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Kyoya standing by the doorway, turning on the light switch. The glare of the light caught his glasses and, along with his sadistic, tight lipped grin, made him look very scary. I was glad his anger wasn't directed at me for a change.

I darted to him, my arms flying around his waist and my head burying into his chest. He placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it; the closest comfort I was going to get in public. I heard a few sounds of someone in pain as Tamaki and the twins pounced on the French aristocrat.

"I thought I advised you to stay away from Ren during out discussion a few years ago," Kyo said in a dangerous tone.

He laughed bitterly, an 'ow' interrupting it as one of the twins landed a punch. "You didn't. If I remember correctly, you said, 'Stay away from Lylia.' That's not Lylia, Ootori. That's Ren."

Kyo twitched in frustration, fixing his glasses.

"Then, let me say this only once. Stay away from Ren, Diatard."

Diatard growled and got free from Tamaki and the twins, powering forwards Kyo and I. He aimed a punch at Kyo with one hand, his other going to snatch me away. Kyo smacked his clipboard down on Diatard's fist, stepping back with an arm firmly around my waist.

Cursing, Diatard rose from the floor, glaring at Kyo with various emotions.

"Leave," all four host-club males growled, and Diatard begrudgingly stomped out of the room, the doors slamming shut behind him.

Tamaki and the twins rushed to my side, checking me all over to see if I was alright. They looked surprised and shocked by Kyo's arm around my waist, but said nothing as he quickly removed it.

"Thank you," I said to all four, lightly pecking them all on the cheek and ignoring the inquisitive and expecting looks from Tamaki and the twins.

I strolled out the door, switching the light out as Kyo followed me.

Together, we left the three boys in the dark.

* * *

 **Love you all!**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please review; all opinions are welcome!**

 **Love,**

 **Yui xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

_A hand on my hip, I strutted down the corridor with the wavy golden and sandy blonde, shoulder length hair brushing against my collar. My eyelashes looked longer and thicker with black mascara and my lips looked fuller and more voluminous with burgundy lipstick against my naturally fair skin._

 _I wore a dress with a white silk, backless and strapless top and a black pencil skirt with my favourite obsidian boots which had silver buckles at the sides. Tahitian pearl earrings adored my ears, and a collared white gold necklace was tight around my lower neck and collar bone. It had a pendant of a rose on it, thorns on the stem. It was a gift from Kyo, for my ninth birthday, and I hated taking it off._

" _Lylia-sama," a butler bowed respectfully. "It is an honour to see you again."_

" _Bonjour, Taiga."_

 _I offered him a small smile as I spotted Kyoya not too far away from the corner of my eyes._

 _He was clad in a black dress shirt, cream tie, a mahogany brown belt, onyx dress shoes and matching slacks. His usual glasses adored his face and on his right hand was a thin silver chain hidden under the cuffed sleeves of his shirt._

 _He was speaking calmly and kindly to the wife of a potential business partner both our families had been trying to snag for years._

 _She was a lovely lady, with wispy grey locks and and bright green eyes. She always wore kimonos and traditional sandles. Today, her kimono was plum with magenta flowers scattered about the shoulders and ends._

 _I strode towards them, waving politely to a few CEOs and current partners of either mine or Kyo's family. As I neared, the lady spotted me and beamed happily at me, passing some comment to Kyoya who met my gaze and gave his happy business smile to the woman._

 _He rose to his feet to meet me and take my hand. After I had pecked Mrs Suzushimo on the cheek and we exchanged greetings, I let him help me sit beside him on the beige leather chesterfield. I crossed my legs elegantly, cupping my knee with my interlaced fingers._

" _Lylia-chan you've grown up so much! I haven't seen you in years now," Mrs Suzushimo exclaimed, referring this conference held four years ago when I was eight and came with Papa to observe how to interact with Japanese business men and their wives._

 _I smiled warmly at her. She had stood out to me with the kindness she had shown me, and I knew it was a honest likeness because she didn't hide her feelings often- no matter who it may be she liked or disliked._

" _Thank you, Suzushimo-san. It has been far too long for my taste," I said to her, feeling the eyes of a certain group of men on me as they approached._

 _Being the heir to the Tonneree family, I had become the victim of many men looking to sign deals with my family, hoping to wed me with their sons. I had no interest of course and denied them every-time, but that had never stopped them._

 _The lady across from me, old as she may have seemed, picked up on my uneasiness and shot daggers at the approaching group, who slowed their eager pace a little. I smiled gratefully at her, and she offered me a sincere and pitying smile._

" _Lylia-chan," one began as they finally reached us, about to toss a deal onto the table or introduce me to his son._

" _I have never spoken to you before and have no acquaintance with you, therefore you must address me as Lady Lylia or Lylia-sama," I said shortly with an innocent smile on my face._

 _Dealing with these men has had me short on patience, and Papa had assured me no harm would come from loosing a few imbecilic children from our options._

 _He clenched his jaw with annoyance, but nevertheless gestured for someone to step out from behind the crowd. It was a lanky blonde with a side-fringe covering one of his jaded icy blue eyes. He was taller than Kyo and so towered above me as I sat staring up at him in a slight ponder. His cheekbones were sharp and he wore a crisp navy shirt untucked with a silver tie and white slacks._

 _He was quite handsome and vaguely reminded me of someone. He offered me a smile of sorts, but looked a little bored and annoyed._

" _Lylia-sama, this is my only son, Dietard Porcher," the man explained, gesturing towards the boy who seemed about my age._

 _I raised an eyebrow at him, eyes flickering between father and son. The father, with dark hair and eyes, was definitely Japanese and I knew held a different surname. His wife, too, was Japanese. His son only looked similar in jaw features, and so led me to one conclusion._

" _An illegitimate child? Did you seek to follow the Suoh family's fame?" I asked, my voice so sincere and naïve it seemed as though I was mocking Mr Kasamatsu, which I was._

 _His fists clenched angrily and he growled under his breath. His eyes darkened considerably, and he looked as though he wanted to belt me for being so rude. I couldn't blame him, but I held no remorse seeing as it was he who came over here and he who cheated on his wife and impregnated the poor Ms Porcher._

 _Mrs Suzoshima let out a soft chuckle, hiding her smile behind her intricate fan. Others nearby were amused also; a twelve year old girl showing up a forty-something year old renowned business man and showing no fear against him._

 _Surprisingly, his son was one of these amused people, clutching his stomach tightly as he nearly doubled over. Infuriated further by the betrayal of his son, Mr Kasamatsu smacked Dietard upside the head, making him stumble forwards and fall to his knees in front of the glass table in front of Kyo and I. His hands had instinctively gone out to support himself and in doing so shattered the table under his own mass and the weight of the fall._

 _I glared incredulously at Mr Kasamatsu, rushing to my feet and helping Dietard rise from his knees and check his hands for glass shards. Dietard gave me a sad smile, his eyes looking hurt and regretful. Kyo was behind me at that same second, a hand touching the tip of my shoulder supportingly as he silently warned me to be careful and not harm myself. He began calmly tossing insults and degrading Mr Kasamatsu, mortifying him in public in front of all his business partners and others whom he no longer had any hope with._

 _I reminded myself to praise Kyo later, but started demanding Taiga- who served me in Japan- to call for a doctor and get a damp cloth._

 _I looked up to see how Kyo was doing as the doctor began to tend to Dietard, and saw Mr Kasamatsu lunge at Kyoya. It was a split second decision to make- Kyo or Dietard- and I instinctively leapt from the floor. I grabbed Kyo's hand and tugged him sharply to me, effectively making him fall to his knees and his head drop to my stomach. I held it close and smoothed his hair as I glowered darkly at Mr Kasamatsu, who was scowling in my direction. However his expression quickly changed upon seeing mine, and his eyes widened in fear and realisation at what he had done._

" _Kasamatsu-san," I said cheerfully, smiling happily, "Prepare to be taken to court for the abuse of you son and the attempt assault of Kyoya Ootori."_

 _He paled considerably, knowing my family would be the prosecutors as well as the Ootori family. He waved his hands in the air in mock surrender, dropping to his knees and begging me not to. He knew he would be claimed guilty, and couldn't risk the shame and guilt of it, I suppose, because he did all but kiss my feet._

 _Kyo, who had gotten to his feet by now, dusted off his clothes and coolly fixed his glasses and neck-tie._

" _Now then," he said in a collected and level voice, "I'm afraid I have others I wish to greet and discuss matters with, Suzushima-sa-"_

" _Call me Hana, Kyoya-kun," the old lady corrected with a firm tone as he faced her and smiled apologetically._

 _He was completely terrifying the CEO of Kasamatsu Enterprises with his treatment- acting indifferent to the situation and continuing with business-, and I couldn't help but find it funny, though I kept quiet about that._

" _Of course, Hana-san. And I'm sorry for leaving so soon and the, disturbance," he continued with a sly smile, "My family will ensure something is done about it. Goodbye."_

 _He bowed respectfully to the old lady and faced me, nodding affermitavely at my quizzical brow._

 _I said my goodbye to Hana- as she asked to be called- and walked side-by-side with Kyo toward a close partner of our families'; Yuzuru Suoh._


End file.
